bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Krawler
Ren Krawler is an evil and malicious undercover Gundalian Darkus Brawler who uses Darkus Linehalt. He is very strong in battle seeing as he could hold his own in a brawl against Dan. Information Description A Gundalian disguised as a human, he was sent by Emperor Barodius to find the strongest brawlers to help defeat Neathia and to find the DNA code. Ren comes from the underground world of Gundalia, where he was kept by Emperor Barodius' family because he possesses a dark Bakugan with a very powerful ability. Due to his knowledge of the Gundalians, Ren will prove a valuable asset in defeating them. He lies to the brawlers telling them that the Neathians love war and invaded Gundalia and that the Gundalians always want peace, when it's actually the other way around. He probally gave the brawlers the newer Phantom Data in order to let the Gundalians pass into Bakugan Interspace detected as so-called "Neathians". Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia His first appearance in the anime was at the very end of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, approaching Dan, Marucho, and Shun, asking if they were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers while they were in Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he gave them a bigger amount of Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. He later battles Dan and Helix Dragonoid with his partner Linehalt. As the battle intensifies Dan is knocked out and has a vision of Bakugan at war. Everyone except Ren was surprised. He was the Data Manager of Bakugan Interspace. He tells the brawlers that he is from Gundalia, and that the Neathians attacked them and that their Bakugan are trained to be soldiers (the Gundalians are the real culprits, not the Neathians). Upon Fabia Sheen's arrival, he tells her that he is a Gundalian. Then Shun asks Fabia for her side of the story. In episode 5, he brawled alongside Dan against Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow. Though he does pretty well in the battle he purposely loses in the first and second round so Sid and Zenet could defeat Dan and get Drago. Although his plan works Sid chooses not to take Drago due to the battle being unfair. He is later seen converseing with Linehalt about their plan working. In episode 6, he created a rift in the new battle arena because he thought that Dan was going to battle Jesse Glenn but it ended up that Fabia battled Jesse and the rift effected Aranaut. Shun exposes him to the brawlers after the battle and he denies everything and then runs off. Seeing as how Ren helped Marucho develop Bakugan Interspace and became good friends, he refuses to believe Ren is lying to them. In episode 7, Ren loses to Marucho and then he said that they could still be friends if Marucho left the Brawlers but he said no. Ren also had trouble before that controlling his teammates and said that they couldn't just hypnotize the Brawlers because a hypnotized person only operates at seventy-five percent. He also said that any insubordination would result in him telling Emperor Barodius. Ren later reveals his true form. However, it is showed through their actions that Ren and Marucho may still care for each other, though in the end of the episode, Marucho was clearly upset at him for betraying the Battle Brawlers In episode 8 fabia gives jake shun and marucho real bakugan meanwhile mason brown and sid arcale battle taylor and casey after sid and mason win they teleport taylor and casey to gundalian where they get brain washed after that the brawlers meat up with ren's team shun and dan brawl mason and casey while jake and marucho brawl sid and taylor meanwhile fabia follows ren to investigate him In the preview of episode 9 the brawlers get locked out of bakugaan interspace and trying to convince other brawlers that they don't own Bakugan Interspace any more the brawlers end up hacking Bakugan Interspace. in the preview for bakugan gundalian invaders episode number 10 ren has had linehalt since he was a child Bakugan * Darkus Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Boomix (Battle Gear) Trivia * Ren is a skilled liar. This is shown by him even making Shun believe him until Fabia came. * Ren apparently seems to be harsh with his team because in episode 7, "True Colors", he was being quite rude to Jesse for not keeping his cover. * Ren is the first Gundalian who disguised himself as a human who has shown his true form. * Ren is the favorite of Emperor Barodius as said in episode 7, "True Colors" by Sid. Gallery Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.25.57_PM.png|Ren at Bakugan.com Ren BD.JPG|Ren in Bakugan Dimensions renfirst.jpg|Ren's first appearance Ren1.png|Ren Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake ren and jesse.png|Ren and Jesse ren and sid.png|Ren and Sid Rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-07-04 at 12.48.07 PM.png|Ren's true form Battles : Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians